sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Rynorak
Tom Rynorak Full Name: Tom Anthony Rynorak (Pronounced Rin-or-Rack) Age: 16 (21 February) P.O.O. (Planet Of Origin): Ucronia Gender: Male Race: Hedgehog/ Rynorak Empire Home: Tarne City Sexuality: Piesexual Alliance: Good Ability Type: None Likes: Weapons, Tech, Battle, Running, Mars Bars, Youtube, Pasta Dislikes: Originalists (Someone who is picky about something being original or not) Personality: Split. Most of the time he's cheerful and friendly, sometimes he's a genius and unapproachable, sometimes he's serious & other times he's very crazy. His "Psychopathy" exceeds even that of Amy Rose when she's angry. Strengths: An arsenal of weapons and gadgets designed by his race (He can easily outgun Omega), He can focus energy into one place and pull of a Focus Punch or even Hadouken. He knows how to Shoop da Whoop, resulting in what he refers to as a "Rynorak Lazor". Family: Tony Rynorak (Twin Brother) Close Friends: '''Lizzie Daiton and E-107 Theta, Gadjril Tron, Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Jez Gunn,Marine.Flight. Rivals:Nicole. Theme Song: Let it Roll - Divide the Day '''The Story Tommy was born in an advanced Tribe of hedgehogs known as Rynorak. They all had the creative capability of supercomputers due to their space scrounging; they travel into space and forge any technology they could find to develop machinery and weaponry incredibly advanced and efficient. It was their findings that won many wars for the better of the galaxy. Tommy had a better chance in the field of battle, so proceeded to train as a soldier. As he grew up, his fighting and sabotage skills forced him up through the ranks of the army. At the age of 13 he was promoted to Sergeant Major, which was good for a Rynorak since most who became Majors got there at the age of 16 usually. Tommy was a legend in the Rynorak community, and it was in the battlefield where he developed his crazy nature, making him feared also. However, one peaceful day, at the wedding of the Rynorak Chief's daughter, their planet was attacked full force by Dr.Robotnik and his most advanced army of Assault Droids. The resulting battle left the Rynorak in ruins, and the few remaining survivors to be captured into interrogation. Tommy's parents, Crystil and Matthew Rynorak, tried to save Tommy and his brother Tony's life by Emergency warping them whilst in battle. Crystil and Matthew were killed as they tried to save them. Tommy's warp pattern was however captured by Dr Robotnik and he was brought to the mother ship. There he was strung up and tortured until he would reveal their technology with him, just like the rest of the prisoners. One year went by and the prisoners did not reveal a word to Robotnik. Tommy was the last survivor of those held captive; the rest passed away due to exhaustion one by one. The year in captivity, Tommy tried multiple times with the others to break out, however as time went on he got much weaker. Then one day, he met Robotnik's Mobian maid, Lizzie Daiton. Tommy was happy to see another hedgehog, and have someone to talk to. They talked for a short time, until Robotnik's voiced roared over a speaker. "DAITON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO THE TORTURE CHAMBER!!!!! NO EXCUSES! GET DOW TO THE LAVATORIES AND START CLEARING OUT THE MESS! I WANT AN HONEST WORK OUT OF IT, OR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE HARSH. MOVE MAGGOT!" "Y-yes, Sir." Lizzie replied, and as she was constricted by Security Droids, Tommy's Psycho-nature began to grow after a long year. As he grew more insane, his spines began to flow like fire. With one flick he burst free from his chains, and destroyed the droids. He then took Lizzie by the hand and proceeded to eradicate the SWATbots and destroyed the mother ship. In a nick of time, they both escaped in an Escape Pod. Both Tommy and Lizzie arrived on Mobius, and Lizzie took him back to Knothole Village, where he was taken care of and became part of the Freedom Fighter's Science Team.He takes 10th grade classes at Mobious Arts. Mobious Arts Scheldule. 1st.Knitting with Rosalia. 2nd.Choir with Melody Poprock. 3rd.Clay Working with Cassa. 4th.Dances of the World with Melody Poprock. Lunch. and, 5th.Tech Work 'Forming the Team' Months after Tommy had joined Knothole's freedom fighters, he decided to go out into the field and attack Robotnik Bases with Sonic. There he met Chuck, and realised how much a coward Antoine really was. One day, he split away from the rest of the group to try and recover some weaponry Robotnik had stolen from his people. On his way he noticed a rant going on outside the main entrance to Robotnik's hideout. There was a fight between Robotnik and one of his robots- E-107 Theta. Curious, he decided to watch and see who would triumph. After about two hours fighting, Robotnik had finally fallen, and Theta was victorious, much to Tommy's amusement. However the robot was ambushed by an array of laser beams flying towards him and his friend E-110 Llambda. Tommy felt pure pity for the robots being mercilessly torn apart by their own brothers. After Robotnik left Tommy stepped out and observed the two, brave E-series sentrybots that lay in ruin. He decided to round up the parts and take them back to Knothole after they sabotage the base, which he did, and he alone repaired the robots. Theta was resurrected first, and Llambda needed a little more time. Since then, Tommy, Lizzie, and Theta began to form like siblings. The four of them (Including Llambda) decided they wanted their own settlement, somewhere quiet for them to stay and help out the Freedom Fighters when needed. It was when they set out that Team Davrit was born. Team Davrit isn't a team of three people and/or robots, it is a group of people, like a little organization. So far there are only six members of Team Davrit: Tommy, Lizzie, Theta, Llambda, Jez Gunn (A hedgehog that is almost identical to Sonic, except he has more spines on the back of his head) and Dalek Tron (A disabled Meerkat who had his wheelchair modified with a full NSD Dalek armour shell found in a crater.) The name "Davrit" comes from the peculiar metal that the Rynorak discovered, Davritanium. It does not conduct electricity, has an incredibly high melting point of 9005 degrees Celcius, it is extremely explosive and is very, very shiny. 'Appearance' Tommy is fairly different to other hedgehogs. For example, he doesn't have any spines on his back and neither does he have a tail. His blue streaks are actually his hair, which is longer than his brown coat. Tommy only has as many spines as Sonic on his head. Tommy's sense of clothing varies, instead of wearing the exact same shirt every day. His shirt is either Grey, dark Blue or striped, and his trousers are always denim Black or Blue. Most of the time he wears his favorite grey jacket (Though it is fairly common to see him without it) and his shoes are like black versions of Sonic's, but with a wider white stripe and a blue stripe running above his soles. 'Power/Strengths' What Tommy lacks in Superpower and regular hedgehog traits (e.g. Spin Dash or Homing attack) he makes up for with Firepower and Lasers. Tommy does not have any alternate forms, from Super to Darkspine and Ultimate. Due to the "Inheritance" of his people's work and weaponry, he has enough weapons to fully arm an entire planet's worth of species to the teeth, which is one reason why E-123 Omega is incredibly fond (And somewhat envious) of him. Where all his guns and blades are stored however is unknown; they appear to randomly appear in his hand when he wants them, a lot like Amy Rose and her enormous horde of Piko Piko Hammers. He is only limited to some power attacks which he doesn't use often, due to his usual, calm state. If he has a state switch into Crazy, he can use them at will. His "Rynorak Lazor" is his signature move. All of his power attacks are based off internet memes: Rynorak Lazor from Shoop da Whoop, he is capable of firing an unknown, strong force by making a gun shape from his hands (like that of Heavy Weapons Guy (TF2), Hadouken and Focus Punch are what they are, and if he feels really angry, he can perform the whole "Za Warudo" sequence. (See Za warudo or Wryyy on Google) Although Tommy has an enormous horde of attacks and weapons he is generally weak in a battle, and is outmatched by many powerful beings. He is equal to most of his friends and enemies. 'Relationships' He is a rather friendly and caring hedgehog, and can get along with almost everyone. As he is usually fighting something (ie a Robotnik robot) he does tend to appear at random without warning in front of unsuspecting Mobians, however he always tries to get on their good side(s). However, Tom Rynorak is a rather lonesome hedgehog. He hates public do's and parties (Whilst it would appear that everyone else does like partying, and he only goes if he's needed as a DJ). Tommy has no love interests, and although him and Lizzie are very close, they are only friends and neither of them show signs of affection. He is seen nervous around other people on incredibly rare occasions. Whilst he stays with his Team most of the time he's a great companion with other people. In the Black Arms attack he, Lizzie and Theta were hired to guard the President and the General. Omega is fond of Team Davrit due to their "Weaponry count exceeding average by more than 500 percent". Tommy appears to have a shimmer of love towards Amy Rose, as they have been christened "The Psycho Duo", and that he would always give her advice when she asked for it. He gets on well with Shadow the hedgehog, but not Rouge, and is friendly with all of Team Sonic, Rose, and the Chaotix. 'Video Games' If Tom Rynorak was part of any Sonic-related game, he would possibly take part in the following: -Sonic Adventure DX, as a playable character -Shadow the Hedgehog; he and most (if not all) members of Team Davrit would be a boss fight after levels Air Fleet (Dark Mission), Iron Jungle (Dark Mission) or G.U.N. Fortress (Dark Mission). -Sonic 2006; Tom would have a full story, assisting in the battle against the Shadow and Fire Monsters, as well as any Eggman robots. His playable companions would be Lizzie Daiton and E-107 Theta. However he would be a story character who does not fight Solaris in the final boss, but the three would make a joint effort in finding a chaos emerald. -Sonic Battle; Tom would be an unlockable character in Story Mode, but he is only playable in Battle Mode. -Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl; He could only be unlocked in Melee by completing all the Event Matches, and then defeating Classic mode on any difficulty afterward. In Brawl, he and Theta are playable- Tom teams up with Lucas, Ness and the PKMN Trainer, and Theta would accompany Samus and Pikachu. Lizzie is an unlockable trophy. -Sonic Unleashed; Whilst being unplayable, Tom accompanies Sonic and Chip in their adventure. At the end of the game when they both crash land, Sonic thanks him and leaves with Tails, leaving Tom standing around awkwardly. -Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games; He, Theta and Lizzie partake as mini-bosses in the following events: Ski Jumping LH, Figure Skating, Moguls, Snowboard Cross, and Dreams Rocket Ski Jumping, Intense Short Track (Tom's personal Best), Blazing Bobsleigh, Curling Bowling(Lizzie's personal best), Ski Shooting and Snow Machine Fight (Theta's personal Best) on Nintendo DS. On Nintendo Wii, they are compatible in Giant Slalom, Moguls, Snowboard CroBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH..... -Sonic Riders Trilogy; Besides Theta and Lizzie who are present in all three Sonic Riders games, Tom is only featured in Sonic Free Riders. This is how TD-10000 is created by fighting Team Dark in the story mode. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:LGBT+